1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to ski and/or snowboard instruction. More particularly, some example embodiments relate to an apparatus for teaching a student to ski or snowboard.
2. Related Technology
Teaching a beginner skier or snowboarder (generically referred to herein as a “beginner” or “beginners”) to ski or snowboard can be difficult and/or uncomfortable for ski or snowboard instructors (generically referred to herein as an “instructor” or “instructors”). Generally, beginners, whether skiers or snowboarders, lack the knowledge, balance and/or coordination necessary to ski or snowboard using correct form. Due to their lack of knowledge, balance and/or coordination, many beginners may, on occasion, accelerate out of control and become a danger to themselves and those around them. Additionally, many beginners are young children that are physically small in stature.
Various techniques are currently used by instructors to teach a beginner to ski or snowboard. For instance, instructors often ski/snowboard backwards immediately in front of a beginner or frontwards and immediately behind the beginner. The proximity of the instructor relative to the beginner permits the instructor to physically hold the beginner up in an attempt to show the beginner correct form and/or to brake the beginner in the event the beginner accelerates out of control. However, backward skiing/snowboarding by the instructor can be uncomfortable and/or dangerous for the instructor. Or, when the instructor is skiing/snowboarding frontwards and immediately behind the beginner, there is a danger that the beginner may accelerate beyond the reach of the instructor such that the instructor is unable to brake the beginner.
Moreover, to the extent the beginner is a young child or otherwise small in physical stature compared to the instructor, the instructor may have to bend over or crouch down for extended periods of time to hold up and direct the beginner using either of the backward or frontward techniques where the instructor is immediately in front of or behind the beginner. Crouching down for any amount of time while instructing can be uncomfortable for the instructor.
Another technique used by instructors is to attach a tether to the beginner, e.g., via a harness worn by the beginner, and ski/snowboard behind the beginner with the tether in hand. The tether permits the instructor to brake the beginner from behind if the beginner accelerates out of control, but may throw the beginner off balance. Further, insofar as the tether pulls the beginner's weight backwards to stop or slow down the beginner such that the beginner rocks back on his/her heels, the beginner is learning improper form for stopping or controlling their speed if the beginner is using skis.
Yet another technique used by instructors is to walk or ski/snowboard along the side of a beginner and attempt to physically hold up the beginner to teach the beginner the balance needed to control the skis or snowboard. This scenario often results in the beginner and sometimes both the beginner and the instructor falling many times until the balance is learned. This technique can be difficult since the instructor must run or ski/snowboard after the beginner to catch up when the beginner starts moving on their own. This and the other techniques of instruction described above are flawed in that the instructor is typically attempting to control the beginner's skis/snowboard by holding on to the beginner's body, either directly or via a tether.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced